


Am I Dreaming?

by bishopsnaughtygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsnaughtygirl/pseuds/bishopsnaughtygirl
Summary: So this is my first attempt at writing a fic. Sorry if it sucks.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 6
Collections: Supernatural





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing a fic. Sorry if it sucks.

Three weeks. That's how long you'e been staying in the bunker with Sam, Dean and Cas since they rescued from the shifter. They had said that you could stay there until you felt safe going out on your own again. You honestly weren't sure how long that would be.

What you did know though, was that you felt safer staying in your room and not really talking to the guys. You would leave your room long enough to find your way to the kitchen, find something to eat, and then take it with you back to your room, which just so happened to be next to Dean's.

You didn't want to admit it, but he as part of why you always hid in your room. The way he had handled thing, and the way he had rubbed your back, holding you and saying "Y/N, shh... it's okay now....it's all okay now sweetheart" until you finally stopped crying long enough to look up at his face.

And that was when you fell for him. Something in his green eye hooked you. Between his gorgeous green eyes, his voice, his touch (that you still think about), hell even his smell, you found Dean to be sexy as hell and totally fuckable. Not that you figured you stood any chance with him. You decided that you couldn't let him find out, so you tried to avoid him as much as possible and just let your imagination run wild.

After another week of you avoiding the guys, Sam came to your door. After answering and inviting him in, albeit quietly, he sits down on the bed and turns to talk to you. "Y/N", he starts, "What's wrong? Why do you avoid us all the time?" You just look at him, trying to get him to read your mind, which you know isn't going to happen. He looks at you, and then reaches out to put his hand on your shoulder, which you allow, although you're slightly nervous about it. "Y/N, it's okay. You can tell me what's wrong. Let me help you if i can", he says. "It's him", you whisper. "Him? Him who?" asks Sam. "The shifter? Cas? Dean?" You finally nod your head when he says Dean's name. "Okay? What did he do? Did he say something to upset you? Cause you know he's kind of a jerk most time." (No, he didn't say anything", you answer, not wanting to let Sam know about your crush and how badly you wanted his brother, and even more so now."Then what is it Y/N? I can't try to help you if i don't know the whole problem."

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. "It's not really something you can help me with. I don't want to say anything else about it." "Come on Y/N, just tell me. Let me try to help", Sam says. "Fine. Ilikehimandreallywantohavehimasmyboyfriend.", you say all in one jumbled mess, hoping that he doesn't ask you to repeat yourself. "What?!", Sam asked. "Did I hear right, you like him? I don't know what the rest of what you said was." You sit there for a moment, silently freaking out and trying to think of an answer. Finally you give in and just answer "Yes." while hanging your head, embarrassed. Sam smiles at you. "I can totally help you, at least to a point." he says. "let me go talk to Dean for a little bit and I'll come back to talk to you, ok?" You just look at him and nod your head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dean", Sam says, walking into the kitchen. "I talked to Y/N." "And?" "I finally got her to talk to me, although it wasn't much, and I did find out why she's been avoiding us." Sam just sits there with a goofy ass grin on his face while Dean stares at him while taking a drink of his beer, hoping that Sam will start talking again. After a minute or so, Dean realizes that he's not going to so he looks at Sam and says "Gonna share that fact with me there Sammy?"

Sam smiles even more and chuckles a little bit before speaking. "isn't it obvious Dean?" "No, that's why I asked you to go and try to talk to her." "Dean, come on, you can't really be that oblivious." "Well, I guess I am." "Dude, she likes you. She's embarrassed and hiding because she likes you. And honestly, I think she's afraid of how you'll react." Dean just stood there, jaw dropping with a look of shock on his face. "Dean, you okay?" "Sammy, did you say that she likes me and she's embarrassed about it?" "Yeah, although i think she was more embarrassed by me asking her than the fact she likes you."

"I need to go talk to her Sam." "No, Dean. Let me go talk to her first. I told her that I would talk to you and be back. This way I can reassure her that you aren't mad and maybe get her okay enough for you to go talk to her." "Fine, but try to hurry Sammy." He shoots dean and questioning look and starts to walk back to your room.

Dean paces around the kitchen while talking to himself. "She likes me. She honest to god likes me. Why? I'm nothing special. I don't do relationships, just one night flings. I'm a hunter. She has to know that nothing good can come from liking me." He keeps walking around and talking to himself until he decides that he can't wait any longer and takes off towards your room, figuring he can hang out in the hall or his room until Sam is done.

Meanwhile, Sam is back, knocking on your door. "Come in", you call out. You've found that you're super comfortable around Sam now that the two of you have talked. Well, him more so than you but still. He walks in, shutting the door behind him and sits down on the end of your bed again. 

"So, I talked to Dean", he starts. You nod your head, waiting for him to continue, your nerves a mess because you're afraid of what he'll say next. "I told him that we talked, and that I had found out why you had been avoiding us." "You told him that I liked him?!" you say, somewhat shocked at yourself. Sam reaches out to put his hand on your shoulder trying to calm you down. "Y/N, it's okay. He's not upset. If anything, he seemed shocked to find out that you liked him. He wants to come and talk to you himself. But I can always tell him "No", if it makes it easier for you."

You sit in silence for what feels like forever, trying to come up with a response. "Y/N", same says gently, "Are you okay?" You nod, then quietly whisper that it's okay, Dean can come and talk to you. "Okay, I'll go get him. Do you want me to hang around, for support?" "No, I'll come find you if I need you. Thank you Sam!" You get up and give him a quick hug, to which he smiles. I'll have Dean come knock." he says while walking towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to upload a new chapter each week.


End file.
